


{Insert Cute/Funny Title Here}

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gen, Just a cute happy fic, Trans Sam Winchester, all happy and cute, fluff?, no angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>transmaximoff asked:<br/>A trans guy Sam Winchester Drabble would be really cool :) like, him and Dean hanging out without his dad and doing dumb teenager they don't regularly get to do? Dorky Winchester boys is my favorite think to think about/write lately lol</p><p>So I took this and raised it with bisexual dean and Uncle Bobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Insert Cute/Funny Title Here}

Bobby glanced up as Dean entered the room. “Hey kid, what’s up?”

“Can we go to the park?” Dean asked, a grin on his lips and he was bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “C’mon Uncle Bobby, please?”

“What’s this about kid?” Bobby asked, crossing his arms.

“I… kinda have a date…” Dean said slowly, avoiding Bobby’s eyes. “With another guy…”

“By ‘guy’ you better mean another teenager ‘cause there ain’t no way your going on a date with someone over eighteen on my watch.” Bobby said in a gruff voice, but a small smile on his lips. “Go get your sister-”

“ _Brother_ , Uncle Bobby, remember?” Dean corrected.

“Sorry, kid, my brain ain’t as good as it used to be. Keep correcting me and one of these days I’ll get it right.” Bobby said. “Now go get your brother, we’re going to the park.”

Dean grinned again, bouncing out of the room with only a “Thanks Uncle Bobby.” before he bound upstairs to find Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, pounding on his brother’s door. “Sammy c’mon, Uncle Bobby’s taking us to the park!”

The door opened and Sammy smirked up at him. “Did you tell Uncle Bobby about your  _date_?”

“Shuddup Sammy.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

“Did you?” Sam asked again, still smirking up at his older brother.

Dean sighed. “Yes, now get ready, we’re leaving soon.”


End file.
